1. Field of the Invention
In the operation and maintenance of a ranch--of which I am an owner--located near Fresno, Fresno County, Calif., I frequent such ranch for the purpose of inspection, soil cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting. Against the background of such activities, and during a harvest period, the present variety of nectarine tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of nectarine tree is embraced by Class 41, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of nectarine trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, is the Flamekist (unpatented).